Cabeça pra Baixo
by mutsuhiT
Summary: Ryou Shirogane resolveu dar uma festa, mas Ichigo, Retatsu e Minto devem lutar mais uma vez com um cyniclon chamado Kishu... Pelo visto o alien parece mais interessado em falar do que atacar. Uma luta vista pelos olhos de uma mew.


* * *

**_Cabeça pra Baixo -_** _"O Apaixonado e a Gatinha"_

* * *

Mutsuhi-san estava com uma imensa dó (mentira) dos leitores que ficavam enchendo muito por um capítulo...

**Kishu:** Pára com essa enrrolação, todo mundo aqui sabe que isso é tudo encenação u.ú

**Mutsuhi:** Ah, seu baka, vou cortar suas orelhas e distribuir para todas as fan-girls ¬¬

**Kishu:** tente - sorrisinho 100 por cento Kishu e invocando as Dragon Blades -

**Mutsuhi:** - sorrisinho 100 por cento Sai e pegando dois estiletes e com cara de sanguinária logo em seguida -

Certo, então essa idéia louca de fazer um extra de um dos episódias primários de Tokyo Mew Mew veio na minha cabeça. E como muitos fãns de Will Never Work estavam sem capítulos e com uma imensa raiva de mim... eu decidi ser feliz e colocar algumas palavras retardadas aqui no site. Não sei se vocês lembram bem, essa é a cena que o Kishu está invadindo a festa que o Ryou estava dando com um Chimera Anima em formato de Pantera Tecladista. Minto, Retatsu e Ichigo estavam lá e a Ichigo ainda não estava transformada... bem, acho melhor vocês lerem mesmo do que eu explicar.

* * *

__

_P.O.V. do personagem_

**Nome do personagem:** Falas do personagem.

* * *

___Minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo nos últimos meses... fui obrigada a fazer ginástica rítmica por um grupo maluco do meu colégio... Minhas amigas tentam me empurrar e arranjar pro cara mais popular da escola (tenho que admitir, eu amo ele e ele é lindo mas sempre acontece alguma coisa errada)... e agora isso..._

**Minto e Retatsu:** O QUE?

**Kishu:** Pelo visto não… não contou a elas gatinha? Que nós vamos nos casar?

_u.ú sim, esse inconveniente se chama KISHU. Ele resolveu do nada que nós dois vamos nos CASAR. E ter milhares de filhinhos felizes._

**Ichigo:** Do que você tá falando?! – berrando.

_Sabe qual é a pior parte?_

**Kishu:** Num futuro não muito distante…

_Estamos em uma guerra. Ele é um ALIEN. Um cyniclon, e, principalmente, meu inimigo._

_Mas sabe qual é mesmo a PIOR parte?_

_Ele não pára de me encher o saco. Porque ele está 'apaixonado' por mim. u.ú_

**Ichigo: **Cala boca não temos tempo pra isso! Gente aquela lá é a Mary-san! Ele transformou ela em um Animal Quimera! - apontando para o predador.

_É sim. Nós estamos no meio de uma luta e esse baka começa com essa ladainha, pra variar. Não é a primeira vez, e provavelmente, nem a última. Ele consegue transformar com um novo poder estranho humanos em mostros e nós temos que detrotá-los para devolver a 'alma' para o corpo humano de novo, que enquanto lutamos vai ficando frio e com uma cor meio verde..._

**Kishu:** Não muda de assunto de repente Ichigo... você sabe que me ama… Só não conseguiu falar até agora. E além do mais, você que me ajudou me puxando pra baixo.

_Ah sim, você se pergunta: "Por que raios três garotas, uma de verde, uma de vermelho e uma de azul, com roupas todas cheias de enfeites dereriam estar lutando contra um alien?"_

_Simples, meu chefe, um loiro só um pouco mais velho que eu, um dia decidiu FUNDIR nossos DNA's com de animais, então ganhamos super poderes. Você acha pouco? Ainda temos que trabalhar em um café nas horas vagas._

**Minto:** Pra que você puxou ele pra baixo? Ichigo, o que você anda fazendo escondida da gente? Pensei que Masaya era seu namorado.

_Essa é a Minto Aizawa. Uma das minhas amigas, se é que eu posso chamá-la assim. Ela sempre dá um jeito de me provocar e..._

**Ichigo:** QUER PARAR DE DISCUTI MINHA VIDA AMOROSA E LUTAR LOGO?!

_Nós ganhamos poderes nos transformando. Mas é meio complicado explicar..._

**Minto:** Tá, tá, tá! Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO-SIS!

**Ichigo:** Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO…

**Kishu:** Um dos nossos filhos pode chamar Kayako? Gosto desse nome…

**Ichigo:** CARAMBA EU TO ME TRANSFORMANDO AQUI!

**Kishu:** Não precisa mudar nada gatinha gosto de você assim.

_Estou falando que minha vida mudou absurdamente? Antes eu era só uma estudante normal sem problemas, com um pai uma mãe e duas amigas NORMAIS. T.T_

**Minto: **Que lindo, discutam isso depois, temos um predador aqui! Ichigo você e seu noivo podem ter 100 filhos mas depois tá?!

**Ichigo:** Eu não vou ter filhos com ELE! Muito menos AGORA!! ò.ó -gritando.

**Kishu:** Mas você bem que queria. - retrucando.

**Ichigo:** Ahhhhhhh! DEPOIS NÓS FALAMOS DISSO CARAMBA!! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS! ... Pelo futuro da terra! Ao seu serviço! Nya!

**Kishu:** Ora, ora, parece interessante... Destrua. Isso são ordens do Deep Blue. Não levem pelo lado pessoal.

**Ichigo:** Deep Blue?

O predador começa com ataques muito rápidos que as mews dificilmente desviavam. Assim que Ichigo pergunta ela é jogada em cima de Kishu pelo predador.

**Ichigo:** Machucou? – ela pergunta para ele.

**Kishu:** Não. - disse ele ainda com uma Ichigo jogada em cima.

**Ichigo:** ah, QUE PENA! Mas isso vai!

_O que acha que eu fiz? Oras, eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa. Puxar as mechas estranhas do cabelo do Kishu e meter o sino na barriga dele! Espero que doa! _

_Opa, ele ta voando longe agora._

**Kishu:** Ugh… nem sei de quem tem pegado essa mania gatinha… - diz ele cuspindo sangue - mas, gostei ainda mais disso. – completa o mesmo limpando a boca – nunca pensei que nesse planeta iria ter garotinhas tão fortes. Então, melhor eu lutar também, só assistir não tem graça… claro eu vou dar uma vantagem, sem armas, certo koneko-chan?

**Minto:** Ahh! Cala a boca seu estúpido! Mint… Arrow!! Ribbon… Mint ECHO!! - começando a ficar irritada.

_Só que, com um pulo, o infusor desviou do ataque. u.u"_

**Ichigo:** Vai ter que fazer melhor Minto! - diz debochando.

**Minto:** Vai com seu namoradinho besta ali em cima, vai! Vão discutir que planeta vocês vão morar! – retruca.

**Kishu:** Não é má idéia… ICHIGO QUE LUGAR VOCÊ VAI QUERER INVADIR DEPOIS DA TERRA? - grita ele para a garota como se ela estivesse muito longe.

_Eu nunca pensei que ia ter que fazer isso... eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. Certo, eu já fiz e não tem volta. Eu quase beijei o Kishu!! DE NOVO. Mas a parte boa é que ele caiu no truque._

**Ichigo:** Há! Você acha que eu sou do seu tipo?! - ela mete o sino no estômago dele, fazendo-o quase cuspir as tripas fora **(N/A: Coitado xD)**. - Melhor pensar de novo! Não sou como as garotas que você conseguia seduzir nos outros planetas que você destruiu! Ò.ó

**Kishu:** Está levando muito a sério… - diz Kishu segurando o sino. – eu disse que ia te dar uma vantagem, mas, nem assim você me vence? Que coisa não? - termina ele jogando a garota no chão enquanto segurava sua arma. – você fica muito indefesa assim sabia? – diz ele com os olhos semi-cerrados em um tom muito frio, muito diferente do normal.

**Retatsu:** Lettuce Tanets! Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!

_O golpe acerta em cheio o infusor, Lettuce e Mint ficam dando golpes nele até que ele simplesmente morre e a água-viva sai de dentro dele. Masha como sempre engole ele. Srta. Mary também voltou ao normal, apesar de ainda não estar acordada._

**Minto:** Agora é a sua vez de apanhar seu alien podre! Pode namorar a Ichigo o quanto quiser, mas isso só depois que nós derrotarmos você!! - disse ela já muito estressada e gritando super alto - Claro, isso depois de eu arrancar vícera por vícera sua… hahaha… depois de eu tirar sua pele, cortar cada pedacinho dos músculos, arrancar fio por fio do seu cabelo… hahaha… depois… ah! Depois! Você vai ter desejado NUNCA TER SE METIDO COMIGO IDIOTA! MINT ARROW! RIBBON MINT ECHO!

**Retatsu:** Mint…o? - assustada.

_Agora eu to assustada com a Minto... ela quase nunca perde o controle O.o_

_O Kishu também parece meio pálido... mais que o normal, se é que me entendem._

**Kishu:** Suas amiguinhas são bem fortes também, né? Nem precisaram de você dessa vez… Hu… tenho que aperfeiçoar umas coisas… Ichigo, um outro dia nós nos falamos né? Huhuhuhu! Então...

**Ichigo:** É mesmo, elas nem precisaram disso… Ribbon Strawberry… CHECK! – Kishu cai no chão.

**Kishu:** Você deve estar bem cansadinha não? Então vou fazer o favor de sair. Mas eu vou voltar para brincar mais, foi bem divertido. Tchau gatinha. – diz ele flutuando e logo sumindo.

_Ta, agora eu exagerei. E eu to morta mesmo. Ai minhas pernas..._ - Ichigo cai no chão -

**Minto:** Então… Ichigo, está junto com o Kishu? – provocando.

**Ichigo:** AH...nya?! Minto... não começa! Vamos acordar a Mary-san. – diz Ichigo indo a caminho de onde a moça havia caido. – Mary-san? Mary-san

_E assim acaba mais um dia na minha estranha nova vida, completamente diferente de quando eu estava estudando sem esses problemas, gostando do garoto mais popular da sala e com duas amigas normais. Isso antes de conhecer esse alien e essas duas novas amigas, Minto e Retatsu. Antes de conhecer Ryou Shirogane e Keiichiro Asakasa. É... minha vida mudou mesmo._

_Queria só saber o que vai acontecer depois que essa guerra acabar._

* * *

Oy! Minna-san! Mais uma fic de Tokyo Mew Mew minha! Que feliz. Eu nunca termino fics. Minha primeira One-shot de TMM. Como tinham MUITAS (mas MUITAS mesmo) fics de nova geração e tudo mais eu decidi quebrar o ciclo vicioso!! Uma fic que não é nem IchiKish nem IchiMas nem yuri nem yaoi. Uma fic normal. Espero ter bastante review hein!

Não sejam tímidos nem preguiçosos! É muito fácil e o botão 'Go' aqui em baixo não te dá choque nem nada. Outra que isso estimula autoras folgadas como eu a continuarem. Se você achou uma bosta e uma perda de tempo, melhor ainda, me manda review pra parar também.

Pra quem gostou, ÓTIMO! Melhor ainda, leiam minha fic _'Will Never Work'_ de Tokyo Mew também. Não, não é nova geração. Mas eu beto muitas fics de NG para uma autora amiga minha. É uma fic IchKish, MinKei, PurTar entre outros. Sem OC. Quem não gosta de IchKish também pode ler que não é SÓ voltada no Ichigo's P.O.V. como essa.

**Se eu não ganhar review eu explodo o planeta dos cyniclons!** (Coitados O.O)

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_ (28/01)


End file.
